Forks
by twilightfavs
Summary: This is an All Human story. Obiously AU. Bella goes back to Forks live with her dad and brother. She gets more than she hopes for at Forks. This won't be way too dramatic, just a fun story!
1. Chapter 1

"Bella are you SURE you want to do this" my mother asked pleadingly… for the millionth time… in the last 2 minutes…

"Bella are you SURE you want to do this" my mother asked pleadingly… for the millionth time… in the last 2 minutes…

"Don't worry mom, I'll be fine in Forks. Be happy with Phil, and don't feel guilty. I've made this decision on my own."

If there's one thing I know. It's that my mom, Renee, is the happiest person alive when around Phil. She hasn't pushed me away, but I know she needs her space. Besides, I'm a junior know and I haven't spend much time with Charlie, my dad, in Forks, along with my brother Emmett. He was more than willing (and incredibly shocked) when I told him I wanted to spend time with him before I go to college. I wasn't leaving anything behind either, my mom and I would always stay in touch. I couldn't wait to see the look of surprise on Emmett's face when he saw me too; I mean I _have_ changed a lot.

I used to visit Forks every summer or so. But for the last 4 years I just got busy with all the extra curricular activities during the summer. I had definitely improved considerably appearance-wise. I had grown curves and had a flat stomach. My face was clear of blemishes and I had "deep brown intoxicating eyes" as my mother would say. I didn't see anything way too attractive about myself, but I was asked out a lot. I never said yes, though. I just wasn't interested in mindless superficial shallow football clones.

I loved Phoenix, but I really only had one amazing friend, Angela. She was the only one who could understand me. I was fairly athletic with track, cross country and tennis, but I love reading and learning (I know it's nerdy but it's me!) just as much. We promised we'd keep in touch and I know I'd call her every night.

I was really exited to see Forks again. I had grown accustomed to the green and I couldn't wait to see Emmett and Charlie. I highly doubted Emmett, the crazy football jock but teddy-bear-ish senior would recognize me, but I'm sure Charlie would… or so I hope. I guess we'll just have to see!


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie, Alice, and Rosalie

Charlie, Alice, and Rosalie.

I hopped off the airplane in cheery spirits looking for my dad. I finally say Charlie holding a white poster saying "Bella Swan". Wow, did he really think I wouldn't recognize him? Well time it's time to test him…

I walk up right next to him. He doesn't notice. Ok… come on Bella he just hasn't seen you in a while. I casually bump into him and look him in the eyes, and then say "sorry sir!" He just replies "no problem miss"

Gosh my dad is dense!! Alright, time to up the stakes. "Excuse me sir, but who are you looking for?" Maybe he'll realize I just called him by his name. … He didn't. "Oh just picking up my daughter Bella Swan, who's coming in from Phoenix. I can't wait to see her it's been four years."

Oh. My. Gosh. This dude is REALLY dense. Alright Bella, one more time he should really get now. "Oh really that's so funny, my name is Bella Swan!" He just looked at me really dumbstruck. It was hysterical! To prevent him from further embarrassment I just gave a huge hug almost knocking him over.

"Wow Bells, you're so big now. I thought mom was kidding when she said I wouldn't be able to recognize you."

"Well dad it's no big deal. I'm just so happy to be home with you guys!"

He took us to this big red truck and loaded our entire luggage. I couldn't help but ask why he didn't bring his police cruiser, "Hey dad, what's with the truck. I thought you had a police cruiser."

He just looked at me shyly, "Well Bells I wanted to know how much I appreciate you coming home and I thought you'd be happy with a truck for some freedom. I know its not new or hip-looking but it runs rea-"

I gave him another bone-crushing hug. My dad is so freeking awesome! Aghh! This truck was totally me and Charlie was not one to show sentiment so this was a big step for gratitude.

"Dad you are the awesome-est person in existence do you know that. Thank you thank you thank you!"

Obviously, I was exited. But then I noticed something, Emmett wasn't here.

"umm dad… wasn't the plan to surprise Emmett by randomly taking him to the airport?"

"Oh well yea but see… -fidget fidget- he's the quarterback and all so they have a football game today. I'm so sorry Bells but it's their first home match so-"

"Don't worry about it dad, I was just wondering is all. This way I can go surprise him at the match if that's ok with you?"

"Sure Bells! I can drop you off there on our way home if you'd like"

"Thanks dad, I'd love that!"

So I got to the football game and saw Alice, really the only person I remember, in the stands with a really amazing looking blondie. Of course, Alice was so intensely beautiful. She had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. Her petit figure was feminine and though small very graceful and curvy. She was obviously decked out in spirit clothes and still made them fashionable like she was meant to be on a runway.

Alice Alice Alice, let's see if you do better than my dad…

I walked up and sat right next to her. She didn't even move.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, do you know what the game score is?"

"Umm no actually I don't, I'm not really into sports just here to see my boyfriend Jasper"

"What you got a boyfriend and didn't tell your best friend"

"Excuse me?" she turned around and stared at me for a couple seconds before she practically leapt at me and gave me a huge hug. "Bella Bella Bella!! How could you not tell me you were coming here? Oh my gosh, I'm so happy you're here this is totally unexpected but in a completely awesome way. You look fabulous Bella I love your outfit and hair but those shoes need to be fixed. Oooohhh we have to have a sleepover tonight so you can tell me all about life in Phoenix and your ex-boys man I have so much to talk to you about!!"

"Ummm…. It's nice to see you too Alice."

"ooh Bella you should meet Rosalie."

She turned around and poked the blondie in the back. When Rosalie turned around she looked at me surprised. Alice spoke up for us,

"Bella this is Rosalie my BFF along with you of course and she's also Emmett's girlfriend. Rosalie this is Bella, Emmett's little sister who came back from Phoenix."

"Oh that's how I know you. I kept thinking you looked familiar but I guess it was the pics in Emmett's house. Its awesome to finally meet you, Emmett talks about you a lot. By the way, call me Rose"

"Will do Rose and I must say I'm really pleased Emmett did something right because you seem really cool. Can't wait to hear some mushy details about my bro."

Alice decided to cut in "Hey guys the game's over. Rose, Bella, you guys are coming to my place for a sleepover tonight. Now let's go and meet the boys."

Now I was really exited again. I couldn't wait to see Emmett's reaction. Rose pointed me to where he was talking animatedly with the other players and I started walking down there.


	3. Chapter 3

I could see Emmett a few yards in front of me and I couldn't help but see how different he looked

Emmett, Jasper, and Edward

I could see Emmett a few yards in front of me and I couldn't help but see how different he looked. He was really muscular, but not in a disgusting buff way. His dark hair had thick curls and his uniform made him look really tall… or maybe he just is tall…

I made my way down and stood right in front of him for who knows how long. He finally noticed me and smiled warmly. "Hi, are you new here? I'm Emmett Swan and you look a little familiar but it's probably just my mind playing games on me"

"Oh hi Emmy-wizzle"

Comprehension flashed his face. No one called him that except for his little sister. He told me I could never tell anyone I called him that even though he insisted I use it when we're alone.

"Bella? Bellsie? Oh my gosh it's you Bella-kerpuinkle!!" At this I got a huge hug and he lifted me into the air and spun me around.

"Emmett I agreed to your nickname but I told you never to call me that…ever… ever… now please put your sister down before she throws up on you!"

Ha! That seemed to work because he put me down and eyed suspiciously at me. When he realized I was just playing him he just hugged me again. Thankfully, there was no spinning this time.

When I was let go he realized that he had never gotten notice of me coming.

"Bellsie why didn't you tell me you'd be here?? Not that I'm not incredibly happy but I could have picked you up."

"And miss your first home game, I think not big bro. Now introduce me to your friends so I can embarrass you."

"Haha Bellsie, you know I don't care." At this he called all of his team round.

"Ok guys this is my sister that just flew in from Phoenix to surprise me, the name is Bella. Bells, this is Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Eric Benzene, Jasper Hale, and Edward Cullen, Austin Lawrence, and Tristan Cummings."

They all said hi and nodded taking me in. I hated the way Mike, Tyler, and Eric looked at me it was like I was a worshipped statue and it really bugged me. I remember Jasper was Alice's boyfriend so I thought I'd ask to make sure.

"Jasper, you're Alice's boyfriend right??"

"Yea, it's cool to see you, Emmett's house needs some better cooking"

"Haha, yea I wondered how you were doing without me Emmett."

"Little sis, it's been horrible. We mess up microwave meals"

"Well I'm here and I can cook. But not tonight, apparently I'm sleeping over at Alice's"

"No prob sis, but we're catching up tomorrow kay? I think Alice left so why don't you take a ride with Edward?"

"Would you mind terribly Edward?" I turned to look at the boy who just took off his helmet. Oh. My. Freeking. God. This guy was so incredibly cute!! He had shaggy hair tat was messy but adorable. His face was angular but brisk and warm. He was slender but muscular and he had the most amazing green eyes. _No Bella! This is just some dude you just met, get a grip he's probably got no brains!_

He looked up and said "No its fine I don't mind. Here, my car is this way"

He led me to a silver Volvo and opened the passenger door for me. _Aww he's a gentleman, cute AND chivalrous, NO stop it!_ I sat inside and he came to the door. Wait a minute, how does he know where Alice lives?

"So are you Alice's neighbor or something?"

"Uh, no, I'm her brother…"

"oh gosh! Sorry I really didn't know. That sneaky conniver didn't tell me… wait how could she possibly keep it a secret?"

"oh well I'm her cousin by blood but her parents adopted me three years ago." I could see some sadness in his eyes so I didn't press any further. I could always get some details from Alice.

The rest of the conversation was just like this. I found that Edward was actually a really intelligent person! I seriously never thought that beauty and brains worked well for guys, but I guess it really did… overtime…


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't help but absolutely love the way Edward opened my door for me… he was just so chivalrous

The Cullen Home

I couldn't help but absolutely love the way Edward opened my door for me… he was just so chivalrous. What I would give for guy like him… _shop it Bella, he's probably taken!!_..._but you never know you should ask Alice…but she'd know I liked him and I can't have that, Alice seemed to be the kind to intervene…_

"Hey Bella, we're here"

Oh god, I probably looked like an idiot sitting in me seat while he opened it and I just sat there thinking. Nice job Bella, you made yourself look like and idiot!

"Oh thanks Edward, I'm guessing Rose and Alice are already here"

"Yea, they're inside"

I was brought to see the most beautiful house, ever. It was big, but not a mansion. It had a homely look to it that just welcomed people. It had the most beautiful garden in front of it and the pale white on the wall complemented the pastel colors of the flowers.

"Wow, Edward. You're home is wonderful"

"My mom would love to hear that, let's go inside"

The inside was so beautiful. The rooms were painted a pale white but not the kind that was so glowing that you got a headache looking at, the kind that looked clean white but not annoyingly clean.

The furniture was elegant, but not showy. It had the right amount of beauty, but no so much that it seemed like it wasn't personalized.

Just then a woman in her thirties walked inside. She was very beautiful, and I wouldn't have noticed that she and Edward weren't mother and son if it wasn't for his earlier comment.

"You must be Bella; I'm Esme, Edward and Alice's mother. I'd talk more now but Alice and Rose get very impatient at times, one of which being now. Just go upstairs first door on the left. Edward will you take her there please hon."

"No problem mom, ready Bella"

"Sure. It was great meeting you Mrs. Cullen"

"Esme please, dear"

"OK then, Esme"

Edward took me to Alice's room. Must I say, it was big. Really big. And it was bright.

"Bella you're here!"

"Hey guys"

"Hey. Oh we have so much planned. Shoo shoo Edward, Bella's ours now."

Edward gave this really cute chuckle and I just fell in love with it. _No Bella, bad Bella, stupid Bella, he's taken… no he's not! Stop being paranoid, I'm not, I'm being precocious!_

"OK OK guys see you later guys, I'll come up to get you for dinner in an hour or so"

And then it started… I seriously had no idea Alice and Rose were so vividly vicious when it came to….


End file.
